Ever Growing Roomfriends
by AdorableEmma
Summary: Adventures of Nick and Jess and their relationship post 2x20. Working around their changing friendship can they keep some aspects of how they used to be and what exactly are they now? Spoilers for season 2. Nick x Jess & slight Schmidt/Cece


**Hello! So I couldn't resist any longer and I had some of this story written for months now but never found the time to post it or thought to even consider it. But now I have some ideas and inspiration because of the amazing Nick/Jess development and after a few tweaks to keep up to date with current storylines, I thought why not!? **

**This story will have spoilers for all past episodes 2x20 and back and will somehow work around future airing episodes :) I wanted to write about the bits we don't get to see on the show, the stages between each episodes and what happens and so on. **

**This chapter is mainly some Nick and Jess cute(ness) haha, and setting up for future chapters dealing with their friendship/relationship. Also might include some Schmidt/Cece so look out for that!**

**I do not own New Girl - saddly.**

**P.s. Jess has her old job back.**

Entering the loft after a day at the school, Jess practically skipped through the door dropping her bag carelessly on the floor and continued leaping over to the couch where her roommate was seated.

"Nick", she giggled through her excitement, "I have something amazing to tell you". She straightened her glasses while waiting for a reply as they had become lopsided in her attempt to jump on the cushions placed next to Nick.

He looked down at the body that had just belly flopped on the couch. Jess looked unfazed and raised her head grinning up at him.

"Hey there Jess", he gave a small wave to her. "Please tell me about this amazing news", he sarcastically asked her.

Jess, still lying on her stomach, began to kick her legs excitedly in the air while drumming her fingers on the leather. Opening her mouth to speak, Nick recognised her 'sophisticated' voice in an instant. "Nicholas, your roommate – Miss Jess Day – has just competed against her fellow colleagues in the annual sports day event of the egg and spoon race and she is proud to announce to you that she was the outright winner". Jess finished her little speech with a clap of her hands before raising one up to him. "High five partner", she called now in a western cowboy accent.

Nick's eyes shifted from her obvious contentment displayed on her face to her outstretched awaiting palm. He allowed himself to give her a small genuine smile before softly high fiving her. Jess let out a little, "Yay", before readjusting herself on the couch to sit up next to him.

"I'm thinking about going pro, what d'ya say Miller?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Pro at the egg and spoon race?"

"Why not?" she shrugged her shoulders before nudging him in the side, "Maybe you could be my trainer".

"That's a great idea Jess. Then maybe we could go live in a house made of candy and have a pet unicorn which we feed rainbows and glitter everyday". Nick stood up from the couch and went over to get a beer out of the fridge. He could just about manage to tolerate Jess's attitude and idea of life most of the time but occasionally he had to bring her back to reality. And occasionally he ended up offending her without actually intending to.

"You're crushing my dreams Nick". When he didn't reply she spoke again, "And you're crushing my good mood".

Sighing he returned to his position on the couch, beer in hand. "You know, you're beginning to crush my idea of reality".

"Glad to be of help, it's about time you let loose a little".

He pulled his turtle face at her as if questioning what that statement was supposed to mean.

"Ooh see! You get grumpy at any sign of happiness. C'mon Nick, lighten up". She playfully hit his arm, "I did just win an egg and spoon race after all".

He immediately went to open his mouth in complaint but when he saw her eyes widen, a sudden look of worry on her face, he paused.

Jess relaxed in the unexpected silence.

She was not prepared to have an argument with him. She was merely trying to make light conversation; after all Nick was the only one of the three roommates who she felt understood her. He was the one who she enjoyed speaking to the most – though she wasn't going to admit that. And a little light conversation was and _would_ do them good considering their current er... room-friend situation.

He turned to glance at her; her bright blue eyes hopeful to tell him everything. He sighed. She seemed to have this weird effect on him these days where he decided to let his slight annoyance slide and to just roll with her craziness. "Okay fine Jess. Go on, tell me all about how you came to win the race".

Nick knew he had veered the conversation in the right direction from the grin that appeared on Jess's face at his interest. In a way, it pleased him to see her so cheerful all the time. Yet today, if possible, she had managed to come home with a thousand watt smile stuck on her face, ten times bigger than usual, grinning like a Cheshire cat. It would've made him the worst man alive to put a grey cloud over her obvious joyful day.

Jess had managed to gain her job position back at the school where she had previously taught over the last few weeks and Nick had noticed her mood dramatically improve a long with it. He thought back to her shot girl encounter last year and how he she had opened up to him about her always wanting to be a teacher. He felt strangely happy and at peace knowing that at least she was doing a job she thoroughly enjoyed – something he couldn't say for himself.

Several minutes passed of them just chatting and of Jess retelling the day's events. She enthusiastically explained how Gunslinger dropped his egg numerous times which immediately gave her an advantage, then how she skipped close to his lane and 'accidently' tripped him over. Nick had to laugh at this, he could just imagine Jess's competitive side coming out and tactfully sending her ex-boyfriend/colleague flying onto the floor making his egg crack. He praised Jess for this move, even though he doesn't approve of violence, this was funny – especially Jess's slow-mo re-enactment of the scene.

They were both brought out of their giggles by a rapid banging noise. Both their ears followed the sound and their eyes landed watching the door. They heard some shuffling until the recognisable voices of Cece and Schmidt could be heard.

"Cece?" Jess shouted out questioning her presence.

It was not her best friend that replied but Schmidt with a frantic cry, "Jess!"

Nick and Jess shared a look before turning back towards the door, neither of them making an effort to get up from the comfort of the couch. Nick simply sipped his beer.

"What are you guys doing?" Jess called back.

"Jess", Cece this time, "Jess let us in". She began to bang the door again.

"Schmidt use your key!", Jess shouted through the wall in the hope that she still didn't have to leave Nick's side. Not that it mattered if she left his side. Just it was nice to talk him like this – almost how they used to be.

"Wow Jess, what a great idea. Only do you think I would be banging and standing here this long if had my key on me! Who have you got in there? Just open the door!"

Nick almost chocked on his beer at Schmidt's words. He thought Jess had company.

As in _company_.

He thought he heard Jess give a small laugh.

"Jessica Day open the door this instant", Cece moaned.

Groaning, Jess left the couch and Nick behind and unlocked the door that she didn't even realised she had locked. Pulling the door open she was faced with CeCe and Schmidt who both looked rather annoyed.

"A little please wouldn't go a miss", Jess muttered as she stepped aside letting them enter.

Schmidt placed his hand on his hip at the sight of his male roommate sitting casually on the couch. "Oh hey man, having some quiet time with Jess?" He teased to which received him a turtle face. "Nick, what the hell man?" he suddenly cried out. "Fix the door already or I'll call someone to change the locks, I can't even sneak in when I want a little SchmiCe time".

Nick rolled his eyes, "You did not just say that, douchebag jar".

Jess raised her eyebrows at her best friend questioningly especially at the mention of a subtle hook-up in Schmidt's words. Shaking her head at the dark haired girl, Cece mouthed "Don't ask Jess" before heading over to the couch and gracefully perching herself on the end. Jess returned to her position next to Nick, feeling a little less relaxed and a touch of annoyance now that her other roommate and best friend had disturbed their casual, easy flowing conversation.

As Schmidt headed over to his room muttering something about loft dynamics, Nick jumped up and suggested that he should go and get ready for his shift at the bar and began to make his way to his room leaving the two girls behind him.

"Hey Nick", Jess called out to him making him turn on his heels. "I'll speak to Winston and Schmidt then we could come and join you at the bar later. We can all hang out once you're done with your shift".

Ignoring the stares of Cece, he nodded his confirmation to Jess' offer, "Sure that'd be good".

"Yeah it's about time we all had a night out together", Jess attempted to suggest casually, hoping that he wouldn't think her impulsive idea predictable and boring – it wasn't like Nick's bar was their 'go to' hang out place anyway. Plus she didn't want it to seem like she was suggesting anything more. Between the two of them they had been steadily growing, as she liked to think of it, something she was happy to continue doing with a little hope that maybe they could 'grow' a bit further. But all in due time, she had told herself.

Even if she did seriously want to re-enact their make out session minus the fish tank.

Nick exhaled and smiled gently at her words suddenly thinking back to how different his future had looked almost a year ago with his rushed decision to move in with Caroline. Simple evenings with Jess and the guys would have become a rarity and may even have fizzled out. The thought itself scared him before he realised that that was not the situation anymore and was thankful when he looked up to see Jess perched on the couch smiling up at him with her blue eyes shining.

"What's on your mind there buddy?" Jess's cowboy voice surfaced again.

Turning his back on his roommate, and an unusually quiet Cece, he made his way to his room while teasingly calling back to her, "You need a new repertoire of accents Jess".

**Thoughts? I'm just getting started so hopefully there will be a lot more to come :) If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me, I listen to everyone and will always reply! **

**And finally... please review my lovely roomfriends :D**


End file.
